


No Smoking!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Apologies, Cuddles, Fluff, Paddle, Parenta disciplinary spanking, Parental Love, Rubs, Scolding, Smoking, Sore bottom, Tears, sound spanking!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet Tom Hiddleston pays Asgard another visit. When he tries to enjoy a smoke Frigga warns him against it with the threat of a very sore bottom! Tom later forgets her warning and he is brought back to Asgard and paddled soundly!





	No Smoking!

This story is very important to me. My beloved sister is dying of COPD from smoking. I have seen Tom in pictures with a cigarette. I hope he is no longer smoking. If only there were someone who could give him the proper encouragement to stop...!

Between a hit run of his latest Broadway play and filming his own six part series, Tom Hiddleston decided to enjoy another visit to Asgard. As usual the All Parents were overjoyed to see him and greeted him with cuddles and smiles. He settled in quickly, changing into his princely duds and strolling out of his room with a confident smile. Loki met him in the corridor as he emerged from his chambers and hugged him, grinning madly!  
“Brother! Great to see you! Let’s go tell Thor you’re here.” The two young men headed to the banquet hall and entered to find Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three tipping a pint or two of meade. Warm hugs and handshakes later, they settled down and caught up on current events. Before long, Volstagg stood up, stretched and announced he was going outside for a pipe. Tom looked up at him quizzically.  
“Why go outside?” He asked. Volstagg smiled down at him  
“The All Mother does not approve of smoking. I go outside out of respect.” Tom nodded and Volstagg patted his back affectionately and stepped outside. Tom excused himself and followed him. Once outside, Volstagg lit his pipe and sat down on a garden wall. Tom approached him and withdrew a pack of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it, sitting down beside him. Volstagg looked down and frowned. “Thomas! I didn’t know you smoked!”  
“Yes, off and on since I was a teenager.” He replied, drawing on the smoke.  
“Well don’t let the All Parents catch you. You might get a spanking for it.” Tom frowned, looking up at the big man.  
“But I’m an adult!” Tom replied, holding his hands out in a ‘what the heck’ gesture. Just then, Thor walked up, took the cigarette out of his hand and popped him on the bottom sharply!  
“No, brother! Mother will have your head for that.” Tom smiled and rubbed the mild sting on his bottom. Volstagg winked at him and he walked back inside with his adoptive brother. 

* * * *

Later that day, at the evening meal Tom brought smoking up conversationally.  
“May I ask a question, mama?” He asked in his sweetest voice. Frigga smiled at him warmly.  
“Of course darling.”  
“Why don’t you approve of smoking?”  
“Smoking?” She replied, seeming puzzled.  
“Yes. Earlier I went outside with Volstagg when he smoked his pipe and tried to smoke a cigarette. Thor gave me a swat and took it away. He told me you didn’t approve.” Loki almost spat his food out, chuckling at this.  
“He is right. I hate smoking. It’s dangerous to your health. It causes cancer and lung disease. A handsome, healthy young man like you does not need to be smoking those dangerous things.” She frowned as she spoke, jabbing Tom’s heart at her semi-scolding tone. “If I catch you doing it I will tan your little bottom.” A snicker went up all around the table except for Tom and Frigga.  
“Yes ma’am.” He replied meekly. After the meal, Tom crumpled the pack and threw it away. Odin spied him as he did it and walked up to him, giving him a quick hug.  
“That’s a good boy.” He purred, patting Tom’s pert little bottom affectionately. The rest of his visit was happy and uneventful. 

* * * *

Back on Midgard a week later, Tom was busy running lines, going to makeup tests and costume fittings. In the next few weeks. He had shaven off his ginger beard and cut his hair neatly once again, looking adorably youthful and handsome. The stress of his upcoming filming coupled with a frantic schedule brought old cravings back. He was in between activities when he just had to have a smoke. One of the people in the production company offered him a smoke and he took it forgetting everything he learned on Asgard, loping off to a quiet spot in the back alley behind the studio. He sat, a hot cup of tea in one hand and his cigarette in the other, ruminating about his upcoming obligations when the Bifrost wave snatched him up!  
Tom landed in the observatory on unsteady feet, the cigarette still burning between his fingers! Frigga was stood next to the lock, scowling angrily at the young actor. He felt a sickly sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as she walked forward and grabbed him by his ear! Heimdall took the cigarette from is hand and disposed of it, frowning. She wordlessly dragged him down the hallway to his chambers and pushed her way in, slinging his lean form onto the bed.  
“Mama! I…” Frigga stopped him in mid sentence with one finger.  
“Not one word, young man! Did I not tell you to stay away from those things?” Tom sat on the edge of the bed, his eyebrows climbing high.  
“Yes mama.” He replied timidly. “I…I just forgot.”  
“And what did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me?”  
“You said I would …get a spanking.”  
“That’s right!” She walked over to the bed and plopped down next to him, pulling him across her lap. She reached around and unfastened his jeans and tugged them down, leaving only his silky boxers in place. Then, seeming to think about it, she tugged those down as well baring his bottom completely! Tom blushed furiously! Frigga smiled at his shyness. She raised her hand and a round paddle appeared in it. Holding him down with one hand she proceeded to paddle the daylights out of his bottom with the other!  
“OUCH!” The young man yelped as he was blistered. “I’M SORRY!” He arched his spine as his rump was blistered! Frigga laid the paddle on hard, making a loud popping sound with each swat. Tom yelped and bucked as his rump was stung by the paddle! His formerly pale bottom began to turn bright red.  
“It’s a spanking, darling. It’s supposed to hurt. Mama is very angry with you for harming your precious body with those filthy things!” She emphasized the last statement with a particularly sharp spank to his sit spots, making him yelp even louder.  
“I don’t know what got into me. I’m sorry!” Tom said tearfully. On the tenth swat he shattered and began to cry. “Please don’t be angry with me mama!” He cried. “I love you!” The last bit stabbed Frigga’s heart and she lightened the swats considerably.  
“Mama loves you too, my baby. I don’t want my precious son to get cancer or lung disease from those dangerous things. Better a sore little bottom than a sick young man.” She lightened the swats a bit and his tears were ramping down. Tom lay obediently across her lap, taking his punishment as best he could. Frigga noticed her sweet, obedient son behaving himself and ended the spanking with a few sharp taps to his sit spots. She smiled down at the warm, cherry red little tail thinking it was one of the cutest she had ever seen.  
“I’m really very sorry mama.” Tom squeaked tearfully. “I promise I won’t forget.” Frigga leaned down and kissed his cheek bone, gliding her soft hand over the stinging flesh of his bottom. She thought about healing him but decided to leave the spanking where it was to remind him not to disobey her again.  
“Shhhhh. Mama knows it stings. There, there my sweet boy. Mama loves her baby.” She rubbed and cooed for several minutes, then lifted him up, drawing him into her for a cuddle. “That’s my good boy. You were a naughty boy and mama had to spank you but it’s all over now.” Tom melted into her as she cooed, his brows raised high. Her soft voice and soothing rubs helped take the immediate, terrible sting out of his bottom. 

* * * * 

A few minutes after Frigga left, Tom walked carefully down to the healer’s room. Rin saw him coming and rolled her eyes. She could recognize a post-spanking walk anywhere! Tom walked to her, making the most pitiful face he could muster.  
“Well, let’s see the damage.” Rin said, drawing the curtain for privacy. Tom dropped his jeans and boxers and bent over the table. The old woman frowned at the dark, cherry red cheeks. “By the Gods!” She said, whistling between her teeth. “You really took quite a walloping! You poor boy. Rin will help you.” She waddled over to a shelf and pulled a blue glass jar down, unscrewing the lid. She bade Tom lay on his stomach on the table. “What did you do to earn this?” She growled as she gently applied the balm.  
“I smoked a cigarette.” He replied Rin stopped and shot him an angry look. Suddenly she hauled off and smacked his already sore bottom hard! “Yaow!” He yelped, rubbing furiously at the sting.  
“That was very naughty, child!” She said, resuming her ministrations. She dabbed extra salve over the dark red handprint she applied to his bottom, smiling as she did it.  
“I’m sorry.” Tom mewled timidly. Rin rewarded this with extra salve and rubs.  
“I forgive you angel.” She replied softly, laying a towel full of ice across his sore bottom. “Promise Rin you will never smoke those nasty things again.”  
“I promise ma’am.” He replied softly, looking up at her sweetly. She cupped his chin in her ancient hand and kissed the tip of his nose. “Now lie down for a while.” She snapped the light off and covered him with a light blanket. He was out like a light in minutes. 

* * * *

That evening at dinner time Tom joined the family in the Dining Hall. He walked in slowly and sat down very carefully despite the fact that a pillow had been placed in his seat by some kind soul. He greeted his parents and brothers sweetly and ate quietly, head down. Frigga was accustomed to this behaviour from her other two sons. They always acted this way after a good hiding. It was both sad and adorable. Finally The All mother spoke up.  
“Thomas darling?” Her voice was soft and sweet and she spoke as if he were a small child. “Are you well?” Tom shifted painfully and a tear slid down his long cheek.  
“Yes mama.” He said softly. He turned his gaze toward her and her heart clenched at the saddest puppy face she had ever seen! Even Odin, who had hardened his heart to that sort of thing years ago felt a hand squeeze his heart.  
“What’s the matter darling?” Frigga said sweetly. The damn broke and Tom began to weep, his slender shoulders shaking.  
“I feel like I let you down!” He cried, putting his face in his hands. Thor and Loki both patted his back supportively. Frigga rose and walked around the table, lifting his up to his feet. She prized his hands away from his face and kissed his cheek, smiling at him with a look so loving and motherly it healed his sore heart.  
“Silly boy. Mama isn’t let down by you! You are young my sweet son. You will make many mistakes before you grow older. They won’t stop mama from loving you.” She drew him in and hugged him. In minutes his tears were dried and he was smiling. She made him sit back down carefully and put a fork in his hand. “Eat for mama sweetling.” She said, patting his wet face. Tom obediently began to eat, earning him approving looks from both parents.  
After the meal, Odin caught Tom walking down the corridor and brought him into the lounge. The young actor was pensive, thinking his bottom was about to be warmed again. Odin didn’t dispel this idea when he sat down and drew him across his knees!  
“Now, young man.” The Al Father began. He began to rub and pat the small bottom under his palm. Tom remained still and obedient, saying nothing. “Papa wants you to know something.” His voice was anything but angry.  
“Yes sir?” Tom peeped timidly. The ancient god rubbed his bottom gently, occasionally patting it very lightly.  
“You are a good boy, Little One. Papa is always proud of you and you must never think you have let mama and I down. We know you don’t mean to be naughty.” Tom’s eyes stung as fresh tears brimmed in them. Odin’s gentle words were touching his heart. “We love you very much, young one.”  
“I love you both too, papa.” Tom replied sweetly. Odin rewarded this with some gentle rubs to his sore little sit spots.  
“There. That’s my good boy. Poor little sore bottom.” He laid his hand across Tom’s aching rump and healed it completely. Tom fetched an adorable sigh and relaxed completely.  
“Thank you papa.” He said softly. Odin continued to rub his little bottom, soothing it. Tom could feel his father’s love through the huge hand.  
“You must understand, my son. Little bottoms are for more than punishment. Mama and I love you so much. We love your little bottom too.” The elderly man laughed softly. Tom was feeling more and more relaxed as the loving treatment continued. He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling comfort he had never experienced before. Before long he was sound asleep. Odin lifted him into his arms and carried him to his chambers, gently laying him on his bed.  
Frigga was moving down the hallway past the Fountain when Odin met her coming the other way.  
“Did you have a talk with Thomas?” She asked, smiling.  
“Yes, bless him! He is such a good boy.”  
“I really blistered his little tail.” Frigga said slightly sadly.  
“Well, better a sore little behind than a sick boy later.”  
“Yes. My thoughts exactly.”  
“I healed him and rubbed his little bottom.”  
“Did he fall asleep?”  
“Of course.” Odin replied, chuckling.  
“The Little Ones always do.” Frigga said as she hooked her arm around her husband’s. They walked down the corridor laughing.


End file.
